1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a method for recording an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 05-147219 describes a recording apparatus including a recording head, a transport control unit configured to control a transport mechanism so that a plurality of recording media are successively transported while being separated from each other by predetermined spacing distances, and a discharge control unit configured to output a discharge signal for recording an image on the recording medium to the recording head at a predetermined timing. The discharge control unit outputs, to the recording head, a maintenance signal to perform the maintenance for discharge ports by discharging a liquid from the discharge ports in the spacing distance between the recording media.